collaborationfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Creating a New Article
Note: a 'page' is effectively a new webpage in this wiki and can contain any type of content including a new article. (For general page editing matters, see .) Before creating a new article Before creating a new article, please for the article you wish to create in order to make sure that it does not already exist. If the article you wish to create already exists, please contribute to this article. (Articles can always be split later.) Creating a new page/article New pages can be created by: *creating a link to a nonexistent page within an existing page and then following that link; *following an existing red link to a nonexistent page; or *by editing the last part of the URL of another page in the same project. Creating a new link to a nonexistent page It is good practice to create a page by creating a link in an existing page, and then following it to the new page to avoid the new page being orphaned. (Orphaned pages have no links to them from other pages and are difficult for readers to find. Placing links to your new page on relevant pages not only increases the likelihood that other readers will become aware of the new page and those who happen to such a page). To create a link to a new page in an existing page: # Enclose the name of your new page/article between two sets of square brackets like this: Creative Writing. (Note: within this wiki, it is assumed that all articles will be on the topic of something and collaboration - like Creative Writing and collaboration.) # Follow that link (which will be colored red until there is content in the page it points to). # Begin writing in the edit view that you are directed to. Once you click save, your new page/article will be created! Following an existing link to a nonexistent page Internal links to non-existing pages are often created in preparation of creating the page, and/or to encourage other people to do so. They look different from links to existing pages, in that their color is red. Before following the edit link to the nonexistent page, decide whether you want to give the new page the suggested name. If not, first edit the link on the referring page. Starting a page through the URL Entering the URL for a page that has not been created (adding your page/article name with underscores for blank spaces after the index.php/ part of the URL) will still display a regular page. The page at that URL will display the default 'no article' message and the new page will still have the usual edit link, which will allow anyone to begin adding content. Categorising your new page/article It is important to categorise your new page/article, so that others can find it. To categorise your page/article add Category:foobar (where foobar is the name of the category) to the bottom of your new page. It is a good idea to have a look at to make sure that you aren't creating a duplication with a slightly different name. Pages can be included in more than one category by simply adding multiple category tags. If you are unsure what category to give your page/article, add a link to it from your userpage (accessible by clicking the link with your registered username at the very top of the page). Then post a query to the Bulliten Board with a link to your new uncategorised page/article, and others will help advise. Creating a subcategory Adding a category tag to a category page makes the edited category a subcategory of the tag's category. For example, you could edit Category:Ecommerce and add the link Category:Business. The Ecommerce category would then be a subcategory of the Business category. For more information, please refer to the Categories page at Wikipedia. Categories Category:Help